galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Suin Daellae
Suin is the right-hand warrior of the Dark Emperor. She believes that he is trying to bring peace and unity to the world. She is extremely beautiful and imposing, standing 5'8", wears short bright red hair, and has blue eyes. She has a cold stoic demeanor, which is odd for an Eldathi. Unlike most of her kind, she is able to control her emotions very well. Current She currently is serving the Dark Emperor. History Suin's background is completely unknown. She was found in a stasis pod within the Ruins of Ormus and when she woke, she had memory loss, which so far has not healed. When the Dark Emperor was freed, she somehow knew that this was her king and she swore fealty to him. Relationships As far as it is known, she has no friends. She is aquaintenced with others who serve the Dark Emperor, and she also knows him very well, or so she thinks. Character Sheet Eldathi Mobile Fighter 20 Lawful Neutral Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int +32; Senses Perception +29; Darkvision 60', underwater vision, see invisibility Defense AC 80 (10 + 19 armor + 22 Dex + 7 natural + 5 deflection + 3 dodge + 4 fighting defensively, + 5 defensive weapon, +5 combat expertise) Flat footed 41 Touch 54 No defensive abilities '''66 '''HP 257 Fort '''+24, Ref +33, Will''' +18 (+20 vs emotion, +21 vs. fear) Special ER 30, FR 30, DR 5/-, SR 31 Offense Speed 60' Fly 240' (good) Melee '''(All attacks include moving) *Powersword: +52/+47/+42/+37 (3d8 + 34 + 2d6 fire; 15-20/2) *Powerwhip: +51/+46/+41/+36 (3d4 + 32 + 2d6 electric) '''Ranged *+5 Fusiongun: +52/47/42/37 (20d6 + 9 fire) *+5 Starcannon: Same attack (3d10 + 9 plasma) *+5 Shuriken pistol: Same attack ''(2d6 + 9) '''Special Attacks '(All attacks include moving) *Two wepon fighting, defensive weapon, combat expertise, fighting defensively **Power Sword: +39/+34/+29/+24 **Fusiongun: +39/+34/+29/+24 Statistics Str '''18 (24), Dex 40 (54), Con 21, Int 22, Wis 18, Cha 24 'Base Atk '+20/+15/+10/+5; CMB 27 (Trip +31, sliding trip +53); CMD''' 71 (75 trip, 91 Disarm/Sunder) Feats Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Armor Trick, Bleeding Critical, Canny Tumble, Cat's Fall, Dodge, Combat Expertise, Critical Focus, Critical Mastery, Elven Weapon Mastery, Eilzaran Cultist, Great Fortitude, Greater Trip, Improved Critical (Longsword), Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Iron Will, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Lifeless Gaze, Mobility, Signature Skill (Acrobatics), Nimble Moves, Opening Volley, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Slashing Grace, Snap Shot, Spell Drinker, Spring Attack, Staggering Critial, Stunning Critical, Stoic, Sword and Pistol, Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Firearm), Weapon Focus (Longsword), Weapon Specialization (Longsword), Whirlwind Attack Skills Acrobatics +75, Climb +27, Fly +28, Intimidate +29, Knowledge (Engineering) +29, Linguistics +29, Perception +29, Profession (Royal Guard) +27, Sense Motive +27, Survival +27, Swim +27 Languages '''Eldathi, Ancient, Fandarian, Ultramarian '''SQ Fighter Class Skills Agility +5, Leaping Attack +5, Rapid Attack, Fleet Footed 4/day, Whirlwind Blitz, AAT: Armor Specialization (Elite Eldathi Armor) Gear *'Head' *'Helm '''Celestial Biometal Helmet: Darkvision 60', water breathing, see invisibility, underwater vision *'Face''' Banshee mask *'Neck' Amulet of Natural Armor +5 *'Back '''Swooping hawk wings *'Chest''' *'Armor' +5 Elite Eldathi Armor, +8 Dex (gold color) *'Wrists' Bracers of Resistance +5 *'Finger' Ring of Protection +5 *'Finger' Ring of Evasion *'Waste' Belt of Physical Prowess +6 *'Boots' Boots of Acrobatics +20 Weapons *+5 defending heated keen powered longsword *+5 electrofied power whip *+5 fusiongun *+5 starcannon *+5 shuriken pistol Items *6 shuriken magazines *20 batteries *10 e-clips *5 Hemochem V (auto-injector) Category:People Category:PCs